Al despertar
by SeriesTherapy - Traducciones
Summary: Traducción de "In the wake", de CalPal052699. Escena alternativa del 3x17. "Su corazón se paraliza por el miedo en cuanto se da cuenta de que la está abrazando durante sus últimos momentos de vida. La cara de Kate cae contra su hombro. Su cuerpo casi se rinde antes de que él pueda oír el suspiro, tan débil que es casi inaudible. Te quiero."


**Historia original: "In the wake", de CalPal052699, incluida en su colección "Prompt Me Anything"**

 **Escena alternativa del capítulo 3x17**

* * *

– Castle, gracias por estar aquí – le dice con voz débil y trémula, temblando en sus brazos.

El cuerpo de ella se afloja contra su pecho en cuanto comienza a rendirse, perdiendo las fuerzas.

De alguna manera, él sabe que ella no se refiere solo a ese momento, a cómo la sujeta entre sus brazos en un intento de mantenerla caliente, con vida. Se refiere a todas aquellas veces en las que él ha estado allí, en las que han estado juntos, enfrentándose a situaciones de vida o muerte. Está convencido de que le está agradeciendo todas esas ocasiones, y espera que ella sepa que él está igual de agradecido por todas las veces en que ha sido ella la que le ha salvado.

– Siempre – le responde, sintiendo la necesidad de hacerle comprender lo mucho que se preocupa por ella. Quiere que sepa que, si consiguen salir vivos de allí, él va a seguir estando allí. Él siempre estará allí, no importa lo que venga.

Castle la siente respirar contra él, su inspiración superficial, tan débil como el resto de ella.

– Solo quiero que sepas cuánto te… – musita Kate, mientras él siente cómo la vida se le escapa, cómo su mente se queda en blanco y su cuerpo se desliza hacia el olvido. Su corazón se paraliza por el miedo en cuanto se da cuenta de que la está abrazando durante sus últimos momentos de vida. La cara de Kate cae contra su hombro, su mano contra su pecho. Su cuerpo casi se rinde antes de que él pueda oír el suspiro, tan débil que es casi inaudible – te quiero.

* * *

Él observa con anhelo mientras ella se aleja de Josh. Su cara está en blanco, casi sin emoción, pero la de Josh no. Él parece molesto, triste. Cuando su mirada se cruza con la de Castle, sus facciones pasan al enfado.

Entonces se da cuenta de que Kate viene hacia él. Una multitud les rodea, tanto médicos como policías. Ella está enterrada bajo la enorme manta que le envuelve los hombros, sujetando los bordes fuertemente contra el pecho. Él está cubierto por una manta a juego.

– Castle – dice, una vez que está de pie a tan solo unos metros de él. Él ve la pequeña sonrisa que le adorna las comisuras de los labios cuando da los últimos pasos en su dirección. Todavía puede ver cómo le tiemblan ligeramente las manos y los brazos, los escalofríos que aún le recorren el cuerpo. Siente como si el frío no fuera a irse nunca. – Tenemos… tenemos que hablar.

– Lo sé – responde él, sin molestarse en decir nada más. Ambos saben de qué tienen que hablar. Él tan solo espera que no le diga que fue cosa del momento. Sin embargo, las palabras que pronuncia ella a continuación le sorprenden.

– He roto con Josh – su voz es dulce pero decidida. Él se da cuenta de que no parece muy molesta ni muy triste por la pérdida de su relación. – No podía… no puedo estar con él. No después de haberte dicho algo que nunca le he dicho a él – admite con un hilo de voz.

Él traga saliva, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Nunca había querido creer que ella estaba enamorada de Josh. Sentía como si un cuchillo se le hundiera en el corazón cada vez que los veía juntos. Pero oírlo de ella, oír que nunca le dijo que le quería, provoca una sensación muy distinta. Sobre todo porque la actitud de Kate hacia su ruptura le hace pensar que es cierto, que ella nunca le quiso.

– No sé si me has oído antes. Te habías desmayado, pero… yo también te quiero – le dice Castle tímidamente, esperando una buena reacción por su parte. Su deseo se ve concedido con la sonrisa que aparece en la cara de Kate, con la luz que ilumina sus ojos.

– Lo sé. Quiero decir, no te he oído, pero… lo sabía – contesta ella. Él está muy seguro de que se han ido acercando durante la conversación, porque cuando la extiende, su mano entra en contacto con la manta que rodea los hombros de Kate y puede sentir cómo se incrementan las sacudidas de su cuerpo.

– Todavía tienes frío – señala él.

Ella no se molesta en negarlo, sino que asiente con la cabeza. Él no se lo puede creer. La Kate que conocía hace apenas doce horas lo habría negado rotundamente. Su corazón se desboca y, cuando abre los brazos y ella se acerca todavía más, parece pararse por completo. Él apoya su cara contra el pelo de Kate mientras ella le envuelve la cintura con los brazos, compartiendo su calor.

– Ya hablaremos luego, Kate. Ahora, solo quiero entrar en calor.

Ella asiente contra su pecho, apoyándose todavía más. Él la aprieta todavía más contra él mientras se quedan de pie allí, a salvo, felices y enamorados. Una relación que florece al despertar de otra pesadilla real.


End file.
